


The art of giving a crap

by EliolovesOliver



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Idk ptsd maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Roy's kind of amazing without realising it.





	The art of giving a crap

Jason was layed on his back staring at the roof with a distant expression on his face, no gear just a ratty t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Roy, however, was sat on the floor with his back to the door, watching the younger male with only mild concern. The red head had seen the rebel bat do this a few times and done some digging. Turns out the former Robin was dissociating, very deeply it seemed.

Still, Roy prefered this method of coping to say the angry wrist slitting he once found the younger male doing. He should probably talk to someone who could help, maybe the Bat himself but preferably Dick. Though knowing Dick he would probably kick himself for not figuring out how hurt his 'little wing' truly was.

But Roy couldn't. If he did that he was as good as dead to the easily infuriated man. Jason trusted Roy enough to break down in front of him with no fear of judgement. Going behind his back to inform the family he felt disowned from would only imbitter him to Roy, who would feel the same if Jason got into contact with Ollie regarding him. So Roy knew he had to find a way to help Jason on his own, or Jason would try to go this alone and who would sob for Jason to be okay, covered in his blood and just barely clotting his wrists with those fluffy towels Jason liked if not Roy?

Jason had said it had only been that once but Roy couldn't feel trust for the boy who checked out of reality for hours on end. Jason's record was 4 hours and 23 minutes, currently it had been 3 hours so Roy figured maybe Jay could break his record.

But Roy was getting antsy, his back and butt hurt from sitting on the cold ground for so long. Not to mention Roy knew Jason probably hadn't eaten in hours and if he didn't try to feed the younger man now he'd most likely not eat for a day or two. Roy was convinced the only reason Jason ate was because his body required the nutrients.

Roy stood apprehensively and wearily made his way to the dark haired male, gently placing his hand on Jason's shoulder as he placed one knee on the bed near the edge and the other against it.

"Hey Jaybird."

Roy grinned at the former Boy Wonder.

"Let's get you up, yeah?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jason blinked his eyes to stare at him.

"What?"

"Jesus Christ dude, don't do that, fuck!"

Jason just blinked adorably at him and continued just staring at nothing in particular.

"C'mon Jaybird, let's get some grub okay?"

Enough seconds passed that Roy figured Jason had gone back to Trippy Town.

"Yeah, okay."

Apparently not. Roy stood back and watched as Jason painstakingly rose. He moved closer and pulled one of Jason's arms over his shoulder and half carried the younger to the makeshift kitchen they had. It felt weird seeing Jason so pliant, usually he'd at least pretend to put up a fight and stumble around a bit before accepting Roy's help.

The ginger settle the raven haired man on a chair at their breakfast table, moving random mechanical parts aside to place Jason's arms on it to keep him upright.

Roy proceeded to prepare dinner, it wouldn't be as good as Jason's cooking but he felt like it was probably better than Kori's.

He was just about to start chopping up onions when he decided fuck it and got out two cereal bowls. Dinner would probably take a while and Jay needed food now, however he could get it.

Humming Roy took out some cereal that he and Kori both loved, hoping Jay wouldn't put up a fight, he really needed the extra calories. He poured the cereal into the two bowls then cold milk and set one in front of Jason and poured way too much sugar into the other.

Roy was half done with his cold cereal when he realised Jason hadn't even begun eating yet. He pushed his bowl forward and picked up the spoon to Jason's and lifted it to his lips. He was once more met with a blink.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to eat. No complaining or saying you're fine, just eat Jaybird. Please, you know how much it freaks me out when you don't eat."

Roy didn't know what he was expecting to get but Jason simply opened his mouth and moved forward to eat the cereal.

After Jason had finished his dinner Roy finished his and rinsed both bowls before setting them to air dry.

"Thanks Roy. Not just for making sure I eat but for staying when I get weird."

Roy couldn't keep the smile off his face as he replied.

"Always, Jaybird."

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do something cute.


End file.
